nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirami
Mirami (Ukrainian: Мірамі) is a fiery, energetic and positive Ukrainian girl-group. The group's name was derived from the Spanish "Mira mi" or "look at my..." because these girls have their beauty and talent to show the whole world. History The project Mirami was founded in 2010 by producers Andrew Bakun, Alexander Duda (aka Alex Hitch), Oleh Kovalskyi (aka Olav Hike) and Peter Guzar (aka Peter Cliff). Andrew, a well-known composer and arranger in the West of Ukraine, became the leader of the producers team. His experience and support of his colleagues made it possible to create this project which became a blast in the “dance music industry” not only in Ukraine, but also in other countries around the world. It was the right kind of professional team that made it possible for the whole project to become a one-of-a-kind separate creative unit in show business. The process of selection of the band members was unique. After the long casting process, the first one to be chosen was Julia Ivashkiv – singer, linguist and journalist, who also took part in beauty contests. Yana Snitkus, whose thirst for new experiences helped her to become a professional model and singer, was the next one to join the band. She consequently became the First Lady of the city of Ternopil in 2010. The third member of the band – Martha Mokh was replaced by a blond-haired girl Oksana Karpiak after filming the video for the song, “Sexualna”. The presence of a blond character in the band created a feeling of completeness for the producers and Mirami was fully prepared and eager to begin recording their debut album. It was the single, “Sexualna” (“Sexy”) that hit the charts on the radio and TV programs in Ukraine. Mirami shot the debut video with the famous rapper VovaZiL'Vova and introduced it on the national music channel M1. The single held top positions in the Coolbaba.cc chart for over two months and became one of the most played singles on many radio stations which got the European audience's attention. The single set the dance floors on fire in Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, Lithuania, Germany, Estonia, Latvia, Bulgaria, as well as Russia and Belarus. In European charts, the absolute hit from Mirami left behind performers from Italy, Germany, France and the USA. The leading position in the world charts placed the band at the level of the most renowned performers in the world. “Sexualna” got air time on radio stations that were thought to be unreachable for rising bands: Free Radio (Czech Republic), Radio ESKA (Poland), RMF Maxxx (Poland) and Open.FM (Poland). Such TV channels as Bridge TV (Russia), RuSong TV (Russia), ESKA TV (Poland), Viva Polska, MTV Polska, 4FunTV (Poland) and MCM (France) took Mirami’s hit song in rotation. When the Ukrainian version of the song was sang by the whole Europe, Mirami got invited to a unique event in the world of the Polish show business – All Star Concert "Hity na czasie 2011" ("Current Hits 2011"), held by ESKA radio station. More than a hundred thousand people in the square and millions of viewers at their TV screens watched the girls’ performance and sang with them. After such a busy schedule, the band released their debut album, "Miramimania" in collaboration with the music company Magic Records (Universal Music Poland). Released in September 2011, the album acquired the status of "Golden Disk" in Poland in November. In addition to this, Mirami prepared a new video for the song "Miramimania" which was the second single from their debut album. Right after its release, the third single “Venus", which came out in February 2012, became a best-selling hit in Poland. At the beginning of 2012, the producers launched a large-scale casting to find a new member of the band because of Yana Snitkus’ decision to leave Mirami. Among the many girls who decided to audition, Tetiana Ivaniv showed best singing and dancing skills and ultimately became the new member of the band. Tania was professionally engaged in both singing and modeling businesses and also took part in beauty pageants. In the early spring of 2012 Tania, Julia and Oksana left for Spain and France for the shooting of two music videos. In the resort town of Alicante, the girls filmed the video for the song "Summer Dreams", which became the first single for their second album. The video was made in cooperation with LayZee, a former member of the band Mr. President. Romantic Paris was the venue for the next video to film for the song, "Amour". It was decided to have a public presentation of the new version of the song at the beginning of 2013, on Valentine's Day. In July of the same year, the team started working with Kontor Records, a renowned German label. Because of this, the single "Summer Dreams" was released in Germany, Switzerland, Austria and other countries. At the beginning of August 2012, the band got into a serious car accident in Poland. Peter Guzar, one of the band’s producers, decided to leave the team after this unfortunate incident. Regardless of all the troubles and health issues, the band left for Poland to take part in the festival "Sopot: Top of the Top – Muzodajnia Gwiazd 2012". Right after the Sopot festival, the girls took a short break to completely recover from the car accident. As early as the beginning of fall, Mirami continued their work on their second studio album, which was scheduled for release in 2013. The year of 2012 ended for the band with a wonderful and spectacular concert on one of the largest squares of Warsaw. The New Year’s Eve Concert "Sylwestrowa Moc Przebojow" ("New Year's Power Of Hits") took place on the night of January 1st and gathered about 150 thousand people in the square. In addition, millions of viewers watched the live broadcast of the concert on the TV channel Polsat. The biggest stars of Polish show business, such as Enej, Mrozu, Honey, Big Cyc performed on the stage. Mirami was the only foreign band to perform that night. The girls performed their hits "Sexualna" and "Summer Dreams", as well as covers for two 80's hits "Venus" and "Boys". In late March 2013, the shooting for the video "Holiday" which was a collaboration between Mirami and Crystal Lake was held at the Hotel Krasicki in a small but very picturesque town of Lidzbark Warminski in Poland. The video was released in May of the same year it was held. Work on the second studio album was still in progress when Julia Ivashkiv made an announcement that she was pregnant so a full-scale casting was held once again. The band producers did some excellent work. Seven worthy finalists were selected during the vocal and choreography auditions, leaving a hundred of contestants far behind. The final part of the Mirami casting was held on September 26th of 2013. Within two hours, the jury, representatives of show business and the media, chose the top three contestants – Kate Kuhareva, Julia Miskiv and Natalia Grybenko. No doubt, each girl of the three finalists could have won, but the producers had to choose the best of the best – and it was Kate Kuhareva. With a new member, the band continued to work on their second studio album. At the end of January 2014, the team released a new single with a video for the song "Upside Down", which the girls recorded with legendary Danzel, Belgian house-techno artist, known for his songs "Pump It Up", "Put Your Hands Up In The Air" and "You Spin Me Round". The video was filmed in several cities in Belgium, in Bruges, Ostend, Antwerp and Beveren. Almost immediately after the presentation of the single and the video, Mirami went on a tour to China, where they had 14 concerts during which the audience warmly greeted the Ukrainian beauties. After a six-week stay in China, Oksana Karpiak, who had earlier found her love, decided to leave the band. Nevertheless, the producers did not have to spend a lot of time to find a new vocalist. It was one of the three finalists of the latest casting – Julia Miskiv. Even during the casting, the judges were not sure which of the girls to choose between Kate and Julia. At the same time another producer Oleh Kovalskyi left Mirami, as he decided to engage in some non-musical projects. In the summer of 2014, Tetiana Ivaniv, Julia Miskiv and Kate Kuhareva, went on tours. The band also participated in the festival "Disco pod zaglami 2014" ("Sailing Disco 2014") in Mrongowo, Poland. Work on the second studio album was almost completed and a new single was almost ready to be released when Tetiana Ivaniv, together with her boyfriend, decided to leave Ukraine for a while. Therefore she was no longer able to sing in the band. Since the 1st of November 2014, Tetiana Ivaniv has been replaced by Sofia Kistruga, whose voice can already be heard in the single "Amore Eh Oh!". By the end of October, Kate, Julia, Sofia, Andrew and Alex visited warm Croatia to shoot the video for this song. Discography ;Studio albums * 2011 - Miramimania * 2015 - Sunrise ;Singles * 2010 - Sexualna (feat.VovaZiL'Vova) * 2011 - Miramimania * 2012 - Venus * 2012 - Summer Dreams (feat. LayZee) * 2013 - Amour * 2013 - Holiday (and Crystal Lake) * 2014 - Upside Down (feat. Danzel) * 2014 - Amore Eh Oh! External links *Official Website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 19 artists